


大家都想吃兔兔(2) 大小利特2

by waitingforyou1106



Series: 大家都想吃兔兔 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Summary: 这是一辆小小破三轮，实在写不出了，dbq,我会尽量继续搞下去的......
Relationships: 朴正洙/李赫宰
Series: 大家都想吃兔兔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585936
Kudos: 5





	大家都想吃兔兔(2) 大小利特2

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆小小破三轮，实在写不出了，dbq,我会尽量继续搞下去的......

大小利特 2

李赫宰红着眼圈隔着眼泪看着朴正洙，张开手臂搂住哥哥的脖颈，用那软糯糯的嗓音喊着“哥哥”再加上浑身被热水泡的粉红，整个人就像一个粉嫩嫩的草莓团子。

李赫宰勾着朴正洙的脖子抬眼就是他温柔的眉眼，“哥哥真的不生气了吗？”，朴正洙直接用一个深吻回应了他。把软团子放在床上自己也压上去，手指轻轻抹掉赫宰睫毛上悬着的泪珠，轻轻啄了啄嘴唇，自己也是顺势而入把那声呻吟吞在嘴里。

身后的小嘴一张一合等待着巨物的填满，而身上温柔的哥哥却还只是绕着穴口画着圈，赫宰不得不把双腿缠绕在哥哥的瘦腰上，自己抬着屁股去寻找哥哥的下体，委屈巴巴的声音更加让朴正洙想欺负他。

“哥哥，你总是这样欺负我！”  
“哥哥怎么舍得欺负我们赫宰呢？”

一个挺身，流水的小嘴被勃起填满，两声满足的呻吟从床上传来，柔嫩紧致的内里再加上不停地吮吸，朴正洙险些没有克制住自己内心的猛兽，深深吐出一口气，才开始慢慢的攻城略地。硕大的勃起把穴口撑得满满当当，每次的抽出都会带出一点点粉嫩的软肉，而在下次插入时又会带回原处。随着不断地抽插，润滑和肠液被打成泡沫，有些则顺着交合之处滴落在床单上，形成一小片水渍。

李赫宰最是受不住朴正洙在情事上的温柔，一点一点一口一口把他拆吃入腹，动作温柔却不容拒绝，不是疾风暴雨的类型却能给他带来一个绵长的高潮，这样的性爱总会让李赫宰在之后回味好久。

而朴正洙最爱在做爱时紧紧抱着怀里的人，总觉得只有在两个人连接的时候，大片的肌肤相贴内心的安全感才会达到最值，他的小可爱才是完完全全属于自己。

一阵欢愉之后，朴正洙搂着自己的小可爱躺在床上，已经射出的下身仍然在小穴中，后穴却依旧不停地收缩着，朴正洙对着白嫩浑圆的小屁股扇了一掌

“赫宰没吃饱么，怎么还在吸着哥哥不放？嗯？”

刚刚高潮的赫宰眯着眼睛哑着嗓子靠在朴正洙怀里腻乎乎的撒娇，朴正洙只好抱着那个撅着小嘴的团子去浴室清理。

“赫宰回国了要好好补偿我哦！”  
“哥哥！你说什么呢！”  
“好好好，我好好补偿赫宰可以吧！”  
“哼，那还差不多。”


End file.
